


the first bite of fresh fruit

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Just one,” she says, smiling.





	the first bite of fresh fruit

In the marketplace, Cosette walks quiet through the press of the crowd, slipping away from desperate hands, raucous vendors. She knew that life, once. It is not hers now.

A fruit stand catches her, raspberries fragrant with promise, and she remembers the first bite of fresh fruit she’d ever had, her father’s hands gently cradling the apricot he’d pulled from the orchard. She walks down the row, chooses her cabbages and potatoes, courgettes and spinach. Basket heavy, she turns back, lets her hand reach for an apricot.

“Just one,” she says, smiling, and eats it slowly, savoring the sweet memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Cosette - apricot
> 
> I haven't read the book in nearly a decade so I....ignored it.
> 
> I take prompts for drabbles/double drabbles/anything really over at my tumblr! Find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
